


they gave us a future, they gave us hope.

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [16]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, PPDC, bless people for putting up with what seem to end up being world building based on these prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"PPDC" fill. The PPDC did more than fight off monsters in massive metal robots. They gave humanity hope again, and that was something they needed in spades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they gave us a future, they gave us hope.

Not once in history did anyone foretell the many governments of the world coming together and pooling their resources.

…To be fair, no one in history seemed to foretell gigantic monsters straight from your nightmares appearing from the depths of the pacific ocean.

Before August 10th 2013, both options had seemed relatively unlikely, to be quite honest.

None the less, now one inconceivable idea becoming reality had started a chain reaction of strange events. The kaiju came, the world came together, and the Pan Pacific Defence Corps was born.

Sure, to begin with the governments involved couldn’t agree on much, and the international rivalries were harsh and sharp, but soon the members of the PPDC learnt to ignore their governments and think of themselves as their own multicultural country. You have Australian technicians helping run one of the Russian shatterdomes, and Japanese pilots that worked out of Alaska and American scientists that amused the Australian research teams as they rambled on excitedly over their latest discovery. The work the PPDC did meant many of its members lived on base, ate on base, worked on base…they were around each other so often sometimes it was strange to remember they weren’t all from the same country.

Over the years, the PPDC revolutionised the world. Not only in the way had the world now took on the kaiju (giant robots. I mean, who’d have thought?), but also in areas such as medicine (radiation treatments and treatments for kaiju blue) and IT. The world leapt forward in leaps and bounds and never looked back, and leading the charge? The Pan Pacific Defence Corps, constantly continuing to bring out bigger and better things than ever before.

But possibly the best thing the PPDC gave people? Gave to the entirety of Earth once more? Hope. They were fighting. They were standing their ground. They weren’t going to let us all fall. They weren’t going to let the kaiju crush us beneath their feet.

They fought for us.


End file.
